


Have You...?

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Series: Cor and Shawnie [2]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Cory is awkard, M/M, just all around awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory asks Shawn a question, and he's a little surprised by the answer (and by a little, he means he's totally floored). When Shawn asks Cory the same question, the situation takes a bit of a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You...?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another one. Just a shortish drabley thing that happened at 1:00 AM because sleep is for the weak. I need some more Cory and Shawn. Precious little babies. Gay babies. Gaybies. I'll shut up now.

They were in the treehouse when Cory said it. It was a pretty odd question to ask, Cory thought, after the words had come out of his mouth. Shawn hadn't really seemed fazed by it, or else he was just a really good actor. He did seem a bit embarrassed by his answer, but then again, so was Cory.

"Of course I've kissed a guy," Shawn said, attempting to play it off like it was nothing, but Cory didn't miss the slight tinge of red across the tops of his ears.

"And you didn't think to tell me when it happened? Who was it?" Cory questioned, his interest now peaked. Who had been enticing enough to convince his best friend the ladies' man to kiss him?

"Harley Keiner." There was about forty or fifty seconds of uninterrupted silence. Cory was sure he had heard him wrong at first, because there was no way Shawn would kiss Harley.

"I didn't know Harley was into that," Cory said very quietly, so much so that Shawn almost hadn't heard him. But he did hear him, and he felt so awkward.

"I didn't say anything because he asked me not to. He wasn't that bad, honestly, and I was just as curious as he was," Shawn elaborated. He didn't want Cory to feel like he had kept something like that from him without a good reason. "So have you ever kissed a guy?"

"N-no, I haven't. Then again, my first kiss was Topanga, so..." Cory trailed off, not sure where he was going with this.

"Do you want to kiss a guy? You know, to see what it's like?" Shawn asked. Cory nodded, keeping his eyes away from Shawn. "Do want to maybe...kiss me?"

Cory's heart was pounding. _Yes, dear god yes_ , he thought, but the words wouldn't come and he didn't want to sound desperate. So he just silently nodded again, waiting for Shawn's response.

Shawn's ears had that weird roaring sound, where it feels like you're hearing your own blood crashing around like waves. He leaned toward Cory without and single word as his eyes slowly closed, placing his hands against the wall either side of Cory's head. Cory's eyes stayed open for a moment when their lips met.

It wasn't much, just a pressing of lips to lips, but Shawn didn't miss the shiver that wracked through Cory, and Cory didn't miss the faint smile Shawn had when they pulled apart. Cory had expected him to move away from him and awkwardly laugh it off, but Shawn hovered over Cory for what felt like forever.

Then he kissed Cory again. Shawn moved his lips against Cory's, and Cory did his best to keep up, considering he had very little experience kissing compared to Shawn. Shawn's tongue swiped against Cory's lips and he parted them, allowing Shawn to savor every part of him.

Meanwhile, Cory didn't know what to do with his hands. They felt weird and out of place. He settled for putting them behind Shawn's neck, but somehow they made their way to his hair instead, and Shawn made a noise that, while hot, Cory didn't know whether to interpret as good or bad.

Shawn pulled back and took in a deep breath; Cory hand't realized just badly they both needed to breathe. Shawn looked down at Cory, who was staring up at him, panting, with that goofy smile on his face.

"That," Shawn sighed, "was a lot better than kissing Harley Keiner."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I love these two? I did? Oh, ok. Lit's losing her mind. Lit's talking in third person. Lit should stop that. Lit probably won't stop. Lit feels really weird now.


End file.
